Blood Ties and Bad Guys
by OnePieceDoesExist
Summary: She felt cold metal against her forehead, probably from a pistol. 'Im sorry, Aima, but I'm going to have to say goodbye a lot earlier than when I thought I would...' She started to smile. 'Grow up nice and strong for me, ok? I love you...' Post Dressrosa- Rating is going to change to M later (I'll give warnings)


Luffy looked toward the sky and took a deep breath. He listened to the sounds around him as he lay down. The friendly chatter of the people, the occasional 'thank you's he got from passing citizens, the banging of a hammer on nails as workers help to repair the houses, and the zipping of the Tontatta people as the raced from place to place. He was going to miss these sounds, just like he missed Water Seven and Alabasta.

The ground crunched behind his head as someone approached. He opened his eyes and peered up at Nami. She, along with the others that were heading to Goa, had returned before reaching the island because of a freak storm that had pushed Sunny all the way back to Dressrosa.

"Time to go, Luffy. Everyone's already on board." She gave him a small, slightly disappointed, yet reassuring smile. He nodded and stood up.

They made their way to Sunny. The town was peaceful, after finally being freed from Donflamingo's terror. Luffy calmly walked, ignoring the painfully obvious stares the citizens were giving him.

They made it to the port, where three ships waited. One wasn't a ship, but a submarine, manned by only a walking, talking bear. The next looked like a simple sailing ship, with no distinct features telling you where it was made or by who currently sailed it. Onboard the fishman Hack, a girl named Koala, and many other revolutionaries were bustling aboard. Last, but not least, was the one and only Sunny.

As Nami approached she could see Law and the mysterious Sabo talking with the crew. The girl, Koala, and Hack came down and started talking too. Soon everyone was laughing.

The blonde spotted Luffy. "Oi, Luffy!" He said, waving Luffy over.

Luffy bounded over, a huge grin spread across his face. "Hey, Sabo!"

"Luffy," Robin asked, a curious, knowing look on her face. "You never told us how you know Sabo-san. I can't help but be curious." And it was out, the question all the Straw Hats had been wanting to ask their captain.

Luffy blinked few times before grinning and stating, "He's my nee-chan!" There was a moment of silence. Luffy's face blinked with remembrance and he immediately turned to his left and punched the blonde revolutionary in the face, hard.

Another moment of silence ensued. "Luffy! What the hell?!" Nami yelled karate-chopping the back of his head. "Didn't you just say he was your brother?!"

Sabo put his hand up. "It's ok..." He said wiping his bleeding nose. "I... Um, deserv- Ow! Dammit Lu you don't hold back!" He coughed. "Yeah, well, I deserve it..." He rubbed the back of his neck, a slightly awkward smile on his face. "I was expecting ya to do it as soon as you saw me..."

Nami sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm a little shocked. I mean back in Alabasta when we met-" she paused. "When we met Ace-san, neither of them did so much as mention another brother. That doesn't seem the sort of thing you just forget..."

Sabo picked up his hat, which had promptly flew off when Luffy punched him, and chuckled. "Well that kinda ties into why Lu punched me..."

"12 years, Sabo..." Luffy whispered. "12 years ago we thought you died at the hands of that Celestial Noble Bastard's hands... We thought you were dead!" His face held a look of betrayal but sunk into on of relief. "But, at least it wasn't forever..."

They left that matter at that and the three captains (With Sabo being the highest ranked revolutionary present, he had taken the commanding role of the revolutionaries' ship) had a meeting on the Thousand Sunny.

Luffy's crew politely kept out of the way as they talked. They sat in the middle of the deck, right next to the mast. "So, we beat up Mingo's ass, that means were going for Kaido, right?!" The Straw Hatted boy said, rocking back and forth as excitement filled his eyes and his cheeky grin.

"What?! Your gonna take on Kaido?!" Sabo exclaimed, seeing the excited face of the littlest, he leaned against the mast behind him. "You're crazy, Lu..."

"It was Tra-guy's idea..." He replied nonchalantly. "But it seems like fun! Shishishi! If I'm gonna be the Pirate King, I'll have to take them on someday! Shishishi!"

Sabo's eyes widened slightly. He turned the the super rookie that had remained silent this entire time. "Oi, aren't you suppose to be the mature one?" He then whispered, "and here I thought Lu had dragged you into this..."

"I don't care what you think, Sabo-ya...Anyway we got the job done, so no harm done..." He turned to Luffy. "Mugiwara-ya, we'll continue with the plan. I'll meet you at Goa once I find the remainder of my crewmates..." He cracked a grin and stood up. "By the way, Sabo-ya, 'Lu?' What's that? A pet name?"

Luffy hummed in agreement, completely oblivious to the latter of what Law had said. "See ya then!" He waved at him enthusiastically, already picturing their awesome fight with the Emperor. He got a lazy wave in return as Law walked away, not looking back.

Sabo didn't understand how Law and Luffy were... Friends, if you could call them that. But, Law had saved Luffy's life at- that place -so he was forever in the man's dept, even if he couldn't stand him.

He thoughts were interrupted as he was swiftly pulled into the kitchen as his little brother called for food.

-(-)-(-)-

The dining table was a mess and Sabo couldn't help but chuckle at Luffy's attempts to steal off his crew mates plates only to get stabbed by their forks. Not that he had been any better.

It reminded him of the times they had together as little kids. Luffy constantly tried grabbing food off everyone's plates, but not succeeding in grabbing anything off Zoro, Sanji, or Sabo's plate.

He stayed relatively silent, just enjoying his little brother's company. The night was filled with laughter and drinking. Soon though, the crew had to retire for the night until the only two left in the galley were Luffy and Sabo.

The pirate captain had fallen asleep, his face in his rice. A small tender sigh escaped the older brother's lips as he gently shook the younger awake. "Luffy you can't sleep out here, come on I'll carry ya to bed."

Luffy slowly blinked awake and rose from his food. Sabo had to stifle a laugh and cleaned the mess from his brother's face. The little boy still looked out of it, as if he would fall asleep any second. "Come on, Luffy." Sabo coaxed, squatting so Luffy could climb onto his shoulders. He crawled onto Sabo's back and Sabo started to give him a piggyback ride until the ship violently shook, tossing the two brothers into a corner of the room.

The revolutionary rubbed his banged head. 'Some storm must have caused that giant wave...' He thought, turning towards the boy curled into his chest. 'Luffy looks like the same little boy I met 12 years ago when he's like this...' He wrapped his arms around his last brother and sleep took him.

Robin climbed down from the crows best after the large wave rocked the ship. 'Was it a storm? Maybe an underwater volcano erupted?' She looked at the shattered glass she carried and sighed. 'Ill have to apologize to Sanji-san.' She made her way towards the kitchen to dispose of the glass when she heard snoring from inside.

Robin slowly opened the door and saw a large figure huddled in the corner. She approached it and smiled.

It wasn't one, but two, small figures curled up. Her captain was nestled in the revolutionary's lap and said revolutionary was resting his head on top of the former's. Their hats were stacked, Luffy's on top of Sabo's, to the side. She used her powers to pull a blanket to her hands and lay it on top of the sleeping brothers. "Good night, Luffy-san, Sabo-san."

She turned and disposed of the broken glass. Turning back for one more glance she thought, just for a moment that a glimmer of fire hovered near the two. She went out and closed the door. Making her way across the deck, towards the boys room to wake Zoro for his watch, she whispered. "Good night, Ace-san..."

I know what you're thinking: She actually updated?! Yeah I know it's been a few weeks. So I was all eager to update and thought to myself. "I'll update once a week!" Then school kinda came and took a shit on that plan.

It decided to give me inventors fair(mandatory bullshit for, wait for it, Biology...) a religion project for AP Human Geography, online course crap, band practice and concert, volunteer work at Murdock Middle School, and then a bazillion tests.

So I hope you like this new story. This chapter is really just setup for the actual story. Them leaving Dressrosa after kicking some mingo ass and I had the rest of the crew be washed back because of a freak storm cause I would have been too empty without our biggest perverts... And Nami.

Well hope you like it, I've been having this idea I'm my head for a while and decided to do it!

So until next time, see ya,

OnePieceDoesExist


End file.
